The pain of sin
by nika tao
Summary: Wrath gets raped by greed. Envy come to wrath's rescue, and ed destroys greed. can envy help wrath trust again. is greed realy gone? EnvyxWrath.
1. Chapter 1

Pain, lies, nightmares, cries,

Blood red tears, long lost fears,

All the night I've sat and cried,

These tears and blood have all but dried.

My soul is gone, my heart is lost,

I could love again, but at what cost.

Can I live my life this way,

What more words can I say.

First person P.O.V

The darkness swirls around me as I sit and lick my wounds. My body aches, my heart's sore. I hear footsteps drawing nearer, 'Don't let it be him, please.' The door opens, flooding my room with a bright red light. "Get up!", a voice says, as a strong hand grabs my bruised shoulder. I shrieked in pain as a fist contacts with my stomach, "I said, 'Get up!'" Tears fall down my already tearstained cheeks. "Stop..", is all I can muster as a pair of sharp, black claws slashed my chest. A red glare shines off the pair of sun glasses the man wears, sunglasses which hide his deep purple eyes. I turn my violet-blue eyes on him, clutching my chest with my free arm, "Stop, please…"

My captor laughs, "Stop? No… I think not." Strong arms push me to the ground and pin me there. I look at my right arm, my … no, Edward's human arm, but I've given up on alchemy. My captor pulls me into a rough kiss, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I wince as sharp nails cut into my left shoulder, Extracting blood. 'Please,' I beg to myself, 'Don't do this!' My senses begin to blur as blood loss gets to me. A hand hits my face, bringing me back to reality, "Wake up you little bastard!" Tears well up in my eyes again, "Please, just leave me alone!" The man's fist contacts with jaw, causing me to bite my tongue, "Shut up, you ass."

I turned my head to the side and spit out a large amount of blood, "Why?..." A smile flashed the man's features, "Because I can." A hand began tugging at my shorts, soon removing them from my body. Out of the darkness, I see the mark on his hand, the mark saying that he was one of us. Why would he do this to one of his own kind? Questions filled my head as pain filled my body. I closed my eyes, trying to block out as mush of the pain as I could. Soon, the darkness covered my mind. That darkness, the only peace that I could find, was finally returning to me. Soon my mind went blank as I let the darkness take me once more.


	2. Chapter 2

(oOo setting change.)

(Note: Rico is my characture. He has a dark side that is really the soul of the very first sin, greed. His job is to stop the fighting between the alchemists and the Humonculi.)

--------------------------------------------------------oOo--------------------------------------------------------------------

(oOo setting change.)

(Note: Rico is my characture. He has a dark side that is really the soul of the very first sin greed. His job is to stop the fighting between the alchemists and the Humonculi.)

Third Person P.O.V

Envy sighed, "Where the fuck is he?" A short blonde stood beside him, his blue eyes narrowed in concentration, "I don't know. I can't sense him." Envy rested his elbow on the blonde's shoulder, "Don't hurt yourself, short shit." The blonde sighed, "What's the use of being able to sense where the homunculi are if it doesn't work? Edward ran up to the two guys, "I still don't see why I'm helping you, Envy." The green-haired sin smiled, "Because the shorty next to me asked you to. That's why." Edward glared at the blue eyed kid, "Damn you Rico. I could be doing a lot more productive things." Rico smiled, "Like making out with Roy Mustang?" Ed blushed, "SHUT UP!" Rico stuck his tongue out at Ed, "Make me."

Envy smirked, "Now, now children. Play nice." Rico's angel wings sprouted from his back as he jumped up to dodge Edward's attack, "Ha! You missed!" Edward slammed into Envy, knocking him to the ground, and landed on top of him. Envy, who was not, in the least bit, in a playful mood, lifted his knee, hitting Edward in the groin. Envy got up, "I'm not in the mood, Elric."

Edward slowly got up, pain still coursing through his crotch, "Damn you, bastard." Rico suddenly flew off in the direction of Lab 5, "I sense him!" Envy ran after the blonde, jumping onto the nearest roof, "What! Wait up!" Ed stood in the middle of the street, mouth agape, "Hey! Wait for me!" Ed followed the two people on the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------oOo---------------------------------------------------------------

First person P.O.V

(Wrath)

As I came back to reality, the pains in my body became strongly apparent, "Ow." I looked around and, as my eyes adjusted to the poor lighting of the room, I noticed the lower half of my body was bare and that that there were smears of blood on my thighs and arms, a strong reminder of what happened earlier. I got up, or at least tired, though ended up crawling across the floor, feeling for my shorts. Once I found them, I pulled them on over my blood stained legs, "Why me?" Tears stung my cheeks as they fell from my eyes. My stomach growled, signaling my lack of food and apparent hunger. For the two weeks I've been here, all I've had to eat was some crackers and a glass of warm water.

I noticed how close I was to the door. Leaning my ear against it, I listened to the voices outside. "You Asshole! Let him go!", said a somehow familiar voice. "I don't know what you're talking about," Greed's voice said calmly, sending chills up my spine. A higher pitched voice chimed in, "I know he's here! I sensed him!" The familiar voice growled at Greed, "Let him go! Now!" Greed laughed as a fight broke out, "I don't think so. You'll have to kill me first!"

After listening to fighting for a while, a knock came to my door, "Hello? Is anyone in there?" I tried to call out, but my voice is weak, so I pound on the door. 'Please help, I think, desparately trying to talk. After what seems like forever, the door opens, and a blonde figure walks in. I stare up into a pair of bright blue eyes, and mutter a barely audiable, "Help.." The blondee pulls me into his arms, shouting over his shoulder, "Envy! I found him!" As I passed out in the stranger's arms I think, 'Envy….. I know that name.

Third Person P.O.V

Envy ran into the room to find Wrath, the person he hade been looking for, passed out in Rico's arms. "Wrath!", he shouted, pulling the the small sin into his arms. Ed ran into the room, "He's gone. I killed him, I think." Envy lifted Wrath into his arms, "Let's get out of here." Rico, Envy and Ed left the room, then the building.

------------------------------------------------------------oOo---------------------------------------------------------------

Out side the lab, Envy, Rico, and Ed stood talking. Envy sighed, "You can go home now, Full metal. I'm taking Wrath back to my place." Ed sighed then smiled, "Okay. Call me and let me know how he is." Ed ran off in the direction of Roy's apartment, leaving the three alone. Rico sighed, "I'll stay with you if you want." Envy smiled, "That's nice of you, but you don't have to." Rico sighed, "Iwant to make sure that Wrath's okay." Envy walked toward the middle of the city, heading for his place. Rico followed behind, "Envy,.. you love Wrath, don't you." Envy sighed, a light blush coming to his cheeks, "Yes Rico. I do love him."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks my loyal readers. Wrath does desrve a cookie and a bath. no Flamers please. r&r.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here's a treat for all my loyal readers. A really long chapter! Yeah! I hope you like it and by the way..

**_NO MORE FLAMERS! _**

Okay, I'm done……. On with the insanity!

Once at Envy's place, Envy lay Wrath down on the living room couch, covering the small boy with a heavy blanket, Rico, get me a wet wash cloth." When the blonde left the room, Envy caressed Wrath's cheek with his finger tips, "Wrath...I'm sorry I let that bastard get a hold of you." Envy's fingers brushed against one of the small cuts on Wrath's face, sending a small shiver of pain through the small boy's body, "What did he do to you, my little Wrath?"

First Person P.O.V. (Wrath)

As I woke up, I felt a hand brush my check. My eyes opened slowly, my denim colored orbs adjusting to the large amount of light. Suddenly I realized that a hand was combing trough my hair. I pushed away only to hit my back against something, "No! Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" The green haired man pulled his hand back in shock, "Wrath… what's wrong?" I wince at the sound of my name, "Don't hurt me, please." The man lay his hand on my shoulder, "I'm not going to hurt you." I looked up at the man, and straight into his violet eyes, "……Envy?" A smile flashed the man's features, "Yes. I'm not going to hurt you, Wrath. I promise." My body jumped as the sin moved his hand to my cheek, "Envy…" All I could say was that name, the name that used to bring me so much joy. Now all I wanted was for things to be just like they used to be, happy.

"What's wrong, squirt?", Envy said, leaning closer to me. His hand went to my chin, lifting my face so he could see it clearly. I sat up and looked at the older sin, "Envy… I…" I was cut off as the man sat down next to me, pulled me onto his lap, and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes shot wide open as his hands snaked their way around my waist. 'No! Not again!', I thought, as I tried to will my body to move. My body, however, stayed where it was, 'Please move.' A voice, no, Envy's voice, sounded in my head as the kiss was broken, 'Wrath, what did that bastard do to you?' My body, finally deciding to move, pushed itself closer to Envy, " I…lo…" Envy hugged me tightly, "Wrath, tell me. What happened."

3rd Person Omniscient

Envy pulled Wrath close to him, as the boy tried to form the words he desperately wanted to say. "Envy… I … love… you," the denim eyed boy finally said, as sleep overtook his mind and body. The last words he heard from Envy were, "I love you to Wrath," as he passed out in his loves' arms. Envy lay down on the couch, still holding Wrath, and pulled the blanket over himself and the small child. Wrath whimpered in his sleep and snuggled closer to Envy. Envy ran his hands through Wrath's hair, "I love you with all my heart."

When Wrath woke up, he looked up at Envy with wide eyes, "Envy!" The purple eyed sin smiled and kissed the small boy on the forehead, "Hey, you okay?" Wrath pushed away from Envy, only to fall off the couch and onto the floor, "Ow!" Rico, who had been watching the two sins, got up and leaned over Wrath, "Careful." Envy sat up and leaned looked over at Wrath, "Don't hurt yourself, squirt." Rico took the wet wash cloth that he had searched long and hard for and gave it to Wrath, "Here clean off your face."

Wrath took the wash cloth and slowly began to wash away two weeks of filth from his face and hands, "Thank you." Rico smiled, then pulled out his military pocket watch, " You're welcome. It's getting late. I'm gonna head home Envy. See ya." Envy smiled, "Bye." Once Rico had left, Envy got up, picked Wrath up, and sat him on the couch, "I'm going to take a shower. Stay here, squirt." Envy turned to leave but was held back by Wrath, "Don't… leave! He… might… come …back." Envy sighed, "He is dead. Edward killed him." Wrath shook his head, "Don't leave me!" Envy lifted the child into his arms, "Then I'll take you with me."

Envy carried Wrath into the bathroom and sat him on floor. Envy started the water and plugged the drain, deciding to take a bath instead, "You should take one too, Wrath." Envy got undressed and climbed into the tub. Wrath shook his head, saying nothing. Envy sighed, "Wrath, you should take a bath and get clean." Wrath shook his head again, "No! I don't want to!" Envy sighed, "Whatever," then went under the water, getting his long hair wet. Wrath crawled over to the tub, and looked into the water, only to find a layer of bubbles covering it. Wrath reached up and shut off the water, preventing it from overflowing, then reached into the bubbles, scooping up a handful. A hand shot up out of the water and took hold of Wrath's wrist. "Leggo!", Wrath shouted, pulling against the hand. Envy sat up in the water, "Wrath. Calm down. It's me." Wrath pulled his hand free, "I know! Don't do that!"

Wrath pouted, "You scared me." Envy pet the small boy on the head, "Sorry. Why don't you come join me?" Wrath blushed, "But…… fine. But you gotta close your eyes while I get undressed." Envy sighed, "Fine." Closing his eyes, Envy scooted over in the tub, making room for Wrath. Wrath got up and undressed, climbing into the tub. Envy opened his eyes and looked at Wrath, handing him a bar of soap, "Here. Get cleaned up."

First Person P.O.V.

(Wrath)

I took the bar of soap from Envy, "Okay." Rolling it between my hands, I looked down at the bubbles forming over my hands, "Envy…" The man looked up at me, placing his hand on my shoulder, "Yes Wrath?" Sitting the bar of soap aside, I rubbed my sud covered hands over my arms, "Earlier… you said you loved me. Did you mean it?" Envy cupped my chin in his hand and lifted my eyes to his eye level, during which time I noticed how much closer the man had gotten, "Yes Wrath. I did. I meant every word of it. Did you mean it?" I blushed, pushing Envy's hand away from my face, "I… did." Before Envy could process what I had said, I threw myself against his chest, tears flowing down my cheeks, "Envy!"

Third Person P.O.V

Envy fell backwards, catching himself with one hand, wrapping the other one around Wrath's back, "Wrath,… What's wrong?" Wrath's warm tears fell against Envy's bare chest, "Envy… He raped me! More than once! I… hate him!" Envy ran his fingers through Wrath's hair, then pulled him closer to his chest, "Don't worry. The bastard is dead. Edward destroyed him." Wrath looked up at Envy, a look of pain and fear in his eyes, "Edward?" Envy smiled, "Yes, Edward. He killed him." Wrath's eyes closed slowly as he lay his head on Envy's chest again, "I'm glad." Envy lay back against the wall of the bathtub, "Don't worry. Even if he was alive, I'd never let him hurt you again. I promise." Wrath sat up and looked at Envy, "I love you, Envy." Envy pulled Wrath back into his arms and into a kiss, 'I love you too, Wrath.' Wrath pulled back from the kiss, an innocent look in his eyes, "Envy, you're the best."

Envy sat up and yanked Wrath's feet out from under him, causing the boy's head to go under the water, "Are you sure about that?" Wrath splashed around, trying to pull his head above the water, finally getting his head up so he could breath, "Envy! Don't do that!" Envy smiled and splashed Wrath, "Why not!" Wrath rubbed the water out of his eyes then threw a large amount of water at Envy, "Because! You're being childish!" Wrath attempted to stand up but slipped and fell on top of Envy, causing both sins to blush, "Epp!"

Envy smirked and pulled the boy into a loving kiss, 'Well now.' Wrath blushed even more, 'En..n..y!' Envy pulled back from the kiss, "What's wrong?" Wrath shook his head, "Not now. I'm not ready." Envy smiled, "Okay." Wrath got up and climbed out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist, "I'm sorry." Envy smiled, "It's okay. I'll wait till you're ready." Wrath looked at his filthy clothes, "I need new clothes, at least until these are clean." Envy thought for a moment, "I think I have some of Rico's old clothes. You want to wear them?" Wrath smiled, "That sounds good to me." Envy got up, drained the tub and got dressed, "Okay. Come on."

Hope you liked it. Read and Review please. And check out my other story, Love knows no boundaries, and also, forgotten memories. Lot's O Love,

Nika Tao out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy with school. Please be patient with me. I'm tring.

**Envy: **Awwwww! Poor Wrath!

**Wrath: **What happens to me, Nika?

**Nika: **I can't tell you. You'll have to wait and see.

**WARNINGS: light YAOI and that's all.**

**'words' thinking, like ' i love you' means someone is thinking it.**

**-----oOo---- setting or time change**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Wrath's P.O.V.

I followed Envy out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. I stood to the side, as he dug through his closet, tossing me a pair of tight jeans, and a tan hoody, "Here squirt. You'll have to wear your under shirt for now." I nodded, "Okay. My shirt wasn't that dirty." I smiled and took the clotes, walking into the bathroom. I pulled on the Jeans, which fit snugly over my slender hips. I grabbed my black, midrift turtleneck and put it on, slidding the tanzip up hoody on after. Walking back to Envy's room, i hugged him tightly around the waist, "Thank you!" Envy blushed, a confused look on his face, "For what?"

I smiled, "For saving me. I didn't think anyone was coming." Envy smiled, "I'm just glad I found you in time." I looked at my sama, "What do you mean, 'in time'?" Envy got down on his knees and looked into my denim colored eyes, "I got to you before that bastard hurt you even worse." I rested my head on Envy's shoulder, "Thank you." Envy lifted my head up with his finger, pulling me into a kiss, 'You're welcome, my little one.' I blushed but closed my eyes, enjoying the way kissing him made me feel, 'Envy... promise you won't leave me.' Envy forced his tongue in my mouth, exporing it, 'I promise, Wrath. I'll never leave you.'

I pulled back from the kiss, "Envy. I..." Envy pulled me into his arms, carried me to his bed, tossed me on it. I got up and started jumping on the bed, "Wee! Your bed is bouncey!" Envy pounced on me, "Yes, it is. Now stop jumping!" I sat up and smiled at Envy,"Why?" Envy took my left hand and stuck my index and middle finger in his mouth, rolling his tongue over and between the, 'Because, you're messing up my bed!' I tried to pull my hand free, 'Envy!' Envy pressed a finger to my lips, 'Shh...' I gathered up my courage and took Envy's finger into my mouth, immitating what Envy was doing. Envy closed his eyes and continued sucking on my fingers, a content purr rumbling in his throat.

Iblushed at his reaction, 'I'm doing good?' Envy purred louder, 'Yes.' I pulled Envy's finger out of my mouth, "I want...I mean... I love you." Envy removed my fingers from his mouth and lay down on the bed, hands behind his head, "I love you, too, Squirt." I lay down against his chest, and closed my eyes, "goodnight Envy." Envy held me close, "Goodnight Squirt."

---------------------------------------------------------------oOo-------------------------------------------------------

Back in lab Five, a body was forming in the middle of the largest lab. Once the body was reformed, the person bent down and picke up a pair of sunglasses and put them on, covering his violet eyes, "Now. Time to get back my little toy." The man headed out of the lab and off into the night, in search of his treasure.

---------------------------------------------------------------oOo-------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Hey sorry for the slow updates. Been busy w/ exams. Yuck! Any way. Here's to all my loyal readers. (Tosses you all cookies and milk boxes.) Keep reading..!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

3rd person omniscient narrator.

Envy woke up and smiled at the pair of denim eyes staring up at him, "Good morning, shorty." Wrath smiled and sat on Envy's lap as the older sin sat up, "Good morning Envy-sama." Envy pulled the small boy into a kiss, 'Did you sleep okay?' Wrath pushed Envy back down on the bed, "Yes. I did. Now I want….. to play." A devilish grin spread across Wrath's face, as he licked Envy's cheek. Envy's eyes narrowed in interest, "Really?" Wrath kissed Envy, forcing his tongue in the man's mouth, 'Uhu.' Envy tried to wrap his arms around Wrath's neck but found them pinned to the bed.

Wrath smiled, pulling back from the kiss, "Isn't alchemy grand?" Envy looked at his hands, to find that they were fused with the mattress, "Wrath! You little…" Wrath cut Envy off by licking his neck, causing the sin to purr excitedly, 'Now, now. No need to name call.' Envy purred louder as Wrath bit down lightly on his neck, "Oh God!" Wrath smiled, kissing the mark he had just made, "Envy… I think I'm ready." Wrath used his alchemy to unfuse Envy's hands from the mattress. Envy flipped Wrath on to his back, "Are you sure?" Wrath's eyes widened but he nodded his head, "Yes." Envy kissed the small boy under him as he strattled his lap.

Wrath's P.O.V.

I blushed as a hand unzipped my sweater and slid up under my shirt, caressing my chest softly. Envy smiled down at me and licked the tip of my nose, "You look like a little girl, Wrath- bozu." I glared at him, "Shut up! I do not!" Envy smiled, "In those clothes you do." Envy used his left hand to pin both of my hands above my head and used the other hand to start unbuttoning my jeans, "What made you decide that you were ready?" I blushed, "Last night, I dreamt of the past. When we were happy. I want it to be like that again."

Envy smiled and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand, "Then let's make it like it used to be." Envy slid my jeans down my hips, revealing more of my body. I struggled against my restraints, "Wait!"Envy stopped, "What?" I looked up at him,"I don't want to be pinned!" Envy released my hands and kissed my forehead, "Sorry." Envy leaned down and kissed my chest, slidding my sweater down my shoulders. My heart beat faster with each passing second, "Envy..." My Sama stopped, tosing my hoody to the side, "Are you sure realdy?" I blushed as Envy slid hi skort off, "Yes... I am." Envy positioned himself above me, then slid inside, sending pain through my body. I winced, as tears came to my eyes, "It hurts!" Envy lay his body on top of mine, waiting for the pain to subside, "It will stop." As the pain finaly subsided, I rocked my hips, signaling to Envy that he could continue. Envy lifted up and started pumping in and out slowly, sending jolt after jolt of pleasure through my body.

3rd person omniscient.

Envy pushed himself in deeper,lifting Warth's left leg up over his shoulder. Wrath arched his back, giving Envy room to go deeper still, hoping that the feeling would never end. Soon, Envy could feel his climax approaching. Knowing this, he sped up, releasing a few moments after Wrath did, filling the small boy with his seed. Pulling out, Envy licked Wrath clean of his juices, then lay down next to the boy. Pulling him close, Envy purred into Warht's ear, "I love you Wrath, with all my heart." Wrath cuddled closer to Envy, I ove you too, Envy."

When Wrath opened his eyes again, he looked up at Envy's fsace, which housed a peacful look. Wrath noticed that he didn't have his pants on, "Envy..." A smile appeared on Envy's face, signaling that the man was having a good dream. Wrath smiled, "Envy. You're cute when you're sleeping." Wrath got up and found his jeans, sliding them on, "I'll make breakfast." Wrath walked into the kitchen, "Now... What to make?" Digging through the freezer, Wrath found some sausages and some pancake mix. Following the directions on the box, Wrath made a stack of 14 pancakes and cooked up almost all of the sausages. Wrath set the table and lay out everthing. Walking back into the kitchen, Wrath grabbed two glasses and filled them with milk.

---------------------------------------------------

**Hoped you liked it. listen, my story, shamanoh! is beaing given to a frined of mine, **AlChEmyOtAkU4EvEr. she is going to finish it for me.

**Okay, well this story is almost over, and its sadening.( not a word) okay well tune in next tim and btw/ **

Vamp468 and Moredi, email me we'll chat. love ya all nika tao out.

nika tao


	6. gomen

Hi… I am sorry for the delay.. I will fix this chapter.. when I get my fic's updated.. which will hopefully be next week…. Thank you for your patience.. if you have any questions… email me at Or my gaia name … MercilfulWrath… thank you once again.. and I will get my fics updated asap… GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!! Please forgive me…


End file.
